tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
The TF2 Freak world, although looking like the actual world of Team Fortress 2, cannot be really considered the same. While regular RED and BLU mercenaries seem to appear there as well, it is mostly inhabited by the large amount Monsters and Freaks that go about their daily business. This page aims to collect all of the places where there have been significant happenings involving Freaks and Monsters, as well as describing lands exclusive to said monsters. TF2 Maps 2Fort *The home of numerous Freaks (Painis Cupcake, Soupcock Porkpie, Soljah, etc.). *Sewer Medic has taken possesion of 2Fort's sewers, claiming them as a home that no one can get through. *The Vagi Series and the Snyphurr saga (initially) take place there. *Weaselcake is forcibly created by beta-RED Soldier and Medic down in the RED base. Double Cross *Another known location inhabited by a Sewer Medic. *The event crucial to the origins of Madic, Orangeman and Mastermind Vagineer as TF2 Freaks took place there. *This is also the place where Painis Cupcake fulfilled his revenge after defeating the Bugler Vagineer in Painis Cupcake's Revenge Part 3. Sawmill Turbine Dustbowl *A teleporter in the RED Base leads to Tophat Island, lair of BLU Gentlemanly Demo. Well 5Gorge Badlands Coldfront *The secret lair of Cybormedic lies in the depths of the BLU base. *The portal leading to Dr. Schadenfreude's laboratory seems to be located there as well. Fastlane *Handsome Rogue slaughtered a GRN team there, and was subsequently defeated by Energineer. Freight Foundry *Cyborspy's fortified residence is in the RED base. *CyborPyro was created in Cyborspy's base. Gullywash Granary *The first fight between prototype Soldine and the Mastermind Vagineer took place there. Yukon Degroot Keep *Private Funnyman becomes what he is nowadays while trying to encourage the BLU team to fight. Gravel Pit *Home of the rare Spoy species. *Scombine is forcibly created by Heavy Trains Guy near the RED's final control point. *Dr. Noooo's office resides on the BLU Spawn room. Junction *Dr. Schadenfreude's base's location. Mann Manor Mountain Lab *Karate Sniper's favorite training place, where he trains his pupil. *Madic's former home when he was helplessly insane. Later used by the Mastermind Vagineer to amplify his powers until his plan was thwarted by Soldine and Orangeman. Steel Hydro *Supreme commander of the Thieving BLU Soldier army resides on the BLU base. *First place visited by the BLU Nnnngh Sniper after being unknowningly freed by Professor Pyrowise. Badwater Basin Barnblitz Gold Rush Hodoo Thunder Mountain Upward Frontier Hightower Nightfall Lumberyard Nucleus Offblast Ravine Watchtower *Spy of Influence appeared there for the first time. Harvest *Familiar Heavy's first appareance. *Weaselpie is created by Doc Jarate by firing an undentifiable weapon at Weaselcake. Viaduct Lakeside Kong King Eyeaduct *The Underworld takes place under the depths of Eyeaduct. Professor Pyrowise runs the place. Doomsday Target *Major Scout Guy's training base, once used by him and Orangeman for early training. Mannworks Coal Town Decoy Custom Maps Glacier *The area Medizard usually looks after. Evo City *Large metropolitan area. Stage of the fight between Soldine and Handsome Rogue. The former lives in a big house in the suburban area of the city. *Evo City Correctional Facility is located somewhere there. Known former inmates include Madic, Demopan and Dic Soupcan. 2Fort 2012 Night *A dilapidated, haunted pocket-dimension version of the regular 2Fort, created after Vagipyro's last battle with the RED Gunslinger Vagineer. Pyre dwells there. Stratocorp *The Mastermind Vagineer's base. He resurrected Team ZOM, Robosol and Handsome Rogue in there. It is currently deserted.